


I don’t know | Morgan Stark one shot

by Prentiss (FbiTwink)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Morgan is confused, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FbiTwink/pseuds/Prentiss
Summary: Morgan Stark doesn’t know what to be anymore
Kudos: 1





	I don’t know | Morgan Stark one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to be a cute little one shot

Morgan Stark used to know what she wanted to be, you would ask her and she could answer without a shadow of a doubt. The words wouldn’t even hesitate to come out. It was always “I want to be like daddy.” She wanted to be amazing, something so wonderful that everyone in the world wished they could be. At night kids would wish for it upon stars, adults would reach towards the sky for it. They wanted to be a superhero, but Morgan knew she could do it. If her father did it why couldn’t she? She had nothing else left to hold onto after her father had died. She had his suit, and you know what? She was going to make something out of it.

If you ask Morgan Stark what she wants to be now, she wouldn’t know what to say, so many thoughts in her mind, held captive like water in a dam. She didn’t know, she wouldn’t know. This was something she hated, not being able to tell people exactly what she wanted. Her father had taught her to take what she wanted and to make sure she always knew what that was, because that’s what Stark‘s do, but now she was stuck. Stuck like a bag snagged on a branch, stuck like a duckling who lost it’s mother. She couldn’t understand what to do anymore, everything became unclear as she aged. She lost the fantasy that she once had, the dream begging to come out. She had locked it in a box and threw it away when she hit middle school, she wanted to be a doctor. They saved plenty of lives! She could still be like daddy, and she could make a positive change. Then high school care and she wanted to be an actress, they made good money and got to have fun while working. Now she was graduating soon, and she didn’t know what to be anymore. She would have to go off to college soon and she didn’t know what she wanted. The world was waiting to be explored, beckoning her like a voice in the night. She would figure it out before her time came, but for now she didn’t know and that, that was okay. The world would be waiting when she figured it out, and maybe she could still fill that childish fantasy she once wanted.


End file.
